1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to actuator subassemblies for rocker switches. The invention also relates to rocker switches including actuator subassemblies.
2. Background Information
Rocker switches are generally old and well known in the art. As shown in FIG. 1, a rocker switch 2 generally includes a housing 4 and an actuator, such as the pivotal button or operating member 6, shown, which can be actuated from the exterior of the housing 4. The housing 4 is typically made from a non-conductive material, such as a heat-resistant plastic, and is structured to define a cavity 8. At the base 10 of the housing 4 are a plurality of terminals (e.g., the rocker switch 2 of FIG. 1 has first, second and third terminals 12, 14, 16). Typically, the first and third terminals 12, 16 are load terminals and the second or middle terminal 14 is the line terminal. Each terminal 12, 14, 16 extends from outside the housing 4 into the cavity 8. At least one of the terminals 12, 14, 16 is electrically connected to a stationary contact disposed within the housing cavity 8. In the example of FIG. 1, one stationary contact 18 is coupled to first terminal 12 and a second stationary contact 20 is coupled to third terminal 16. Movable contacts 22, 24 coupled to opposite ends of a shaped member, such as the deflective conductor 26, shown, are structured to engage the stationary contacts 18, 20.
The profile of the deflective conductor 26 dictates the operating characteristics (e.g., without limitation, type of action, such as, momentary or sustained; number and location of positions of the operating member; operating forces) of the rocker switch 2. Specifically, the operating member 6 includes a spring 28 adapted to push on a plunger 30 which, in turn, slides over the surface of the shaped member 26 as the operating member 6 is moved, in order to, for example, open and close the electrical contacts 20, 24 or 18, 22 (e.g., stationary contact 18 and movable contact 22 of FIG. 1 are closed, while contacts 20, 24 are open).
It is often desirable to change one or more of these operating characteristics after the rocker switch 2 has been assembled and installed into the final product. However, this is a costly and complicated endeavor and, in many instances, it cannot be accomplished without entirely disassembling the product and replacing the entire rocker switch 2.
The rocker switch button or operating member of certain known prior art rocker switches can be changed or replaced fairly easily. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,591 (disclosing a rocker switch having interchangeable handles for the purpose of blending the handle with the new decor of a room). However, there remains a strong desire to be able to also change the operating characteristics (e.g., positions of the operating member; number of positions of the operating member; operating forces; types of action) of the switch without having to replace the entire switch assembly.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in rocker switches and in actuator subassemblies therefore.